Miniaturki
by Kirunia
Summary: Zbiór mniej lub bardziej humorystycznych miniaturek do Avengersów (ale raczej cukry budynie i wstawiony Stark).
1. 1

Tony otworzył jedno oko, czując jakby pod powiekę ktoś mu nasypał soli. Z wielkim trudem uruchomił mózg, który od późnego wieczora dnia wczorajszego kategorycznie odmawiał działalności. Przez chwilę ogarnęło go przerażenie posiadania nad sobą wieka trumny, zanim uświadomił sobie, że jest to niemożliwe - na drewnie widniały bowiem koślawe zapiski genialnych pomysłów na jakie musiał wpaść po pijaku. Z wielką ostrożnością otworzył drugie oko, doznając niepokojącego uczucia jakby wczoraj stało się coś, co zdecydowanie nie miało prawa się stać.

Gdy po wielu zmaganiach z okropnie uporczywą dziś grawitacją stanął na nogi przy ekspresie do kawy, jego wzrok padł na rzecz, jakiej nigdy ujrzeć nie chciałby. I nie był to nawet goły tyłek Burtona z wymalowanymi oczami oraz brodą z anielskich włosów - fakt, z jakim otępiały mózg Starka się zmagał, był o stokroć gorszy.

Po lewicy łucznika leżała dmuchana lala z rodzaju tych za dwa dolce, której tajemniczy ktoś dokleił czarne długie włosy i narysował zbroję oraz płaszcz.

Jakby tego było mało, koszmar ten nosił ślady użytkowania - chociaż Tony nadal błagał niebiosa, by wszystko to okazało się strasznym nieporozumieniem i budyniem śmietankowym przypadkowo upuszczonym akurat w to miejsce.

Druga część jego mózgu - ta, która wykazywała niepokojące predyspozycje do zostania alter ego wynalazcy - złośliwie szeptała o uderzającym podobieństwie lalki do przymusowego więźnia Stark Tower.

I kiedy Tony uznał, że gorzej być nie może, zauważył lśniące czubki czarnych butów. W tym momencie uświadomił sobie jednak, że może: nawet Pepper z wściekłością o mocy huraganu nie przerażała go tak bardzo jak spojrzenie, którym właśnie został obdarowany przez człowieka w rogatym hełmie.

Już nigdy nie wypije. Poważnie.


	2. 2

Poznał ją na balu. Czarnowłosa piękność otoczona szmaragdami, które podkreślały blask jej dużych oczu. Wygrała zakład – z nim, z Tonym Starkiem! - zbierając większą ilość datków nawet mimo kwiecistej przemowy na jaką się zdobył (skandal!) i tym samym mając wyłączne prawo do jego sypialni aż do późnego przedpołudnia.

Zresztą szybko zostało jej to wybaczone, gdyż Tony nie pamiętał, by jakakolwiek wcześniejsza zdrada Pepper była równie wspaniała.

Albo też pamiętać nie chciał, gdy jego zdolności analizy sytuacji zostały zahipnotyzowane tymi wszystkimi wspaniałymi, falującymi i sinusoidalnymi kształtami o jakich to posiadanie jeszcze chyba nikogo nie posądzał.

Problem pojawił się rano i nie miał postaci kaca mordercy – choć ten nie omieszkał dać o sobie znać, potraktowany został w sposób brutalny i bezpardonowo olany. Postanowił zatem zaanonsować się później, pozwalając wynalazcy wrócić do sprawy zaginionych spodni.

Panie i panowie, Anthony Stark, genialny opierdalacz i filantrop, ukoronowany tytułem Największego Egoisty Roku pięć razy z rzędu, zgubił ubranie we własnej sypialni.

Cóż, bywało gorzej. Przynajmniej wiedział _gdzie _leży.

Może za parę dni znajdzie te nieszczęsne gacie na e-bayu za paręset dolców? Nie sądził jednak by kobieta którą stać było na srebrną obramówkę ponad dwudziestu (_siet!_) szmaragdów zakosiła mu spodnie. Ponadto, Tony na jej miejscu pokusiłby się o zabranie bardziej wartościowych rzeczy niż odzież i możliwie czająca się kiła po zaliczeniu tylu cycatych lasek, które, nota bene...

Te oto ciekawe rozważania o leczeniu HIVa u dziwek przerwało głośne i bardzo obco brzmiące 'kurwa mać!'. Stark co prawda orientował się w znaczeniach kurwy równie dobrze co w zasadach BHP, jednakże wyrażenie to musiało być odpowiednikiem kulturalnego wyrażenia czającej się w nas irytacji po nagłej kolizji stołowej nogi z małym palcem u stopy.

Ten też moment obrała sobie racjonalnie myśląca część jego mózgu by przekazać właścicielowi rzecz tak nieoczekiwaną, że aż nieprawdopodobną...

Oto w drzwiach pojawiły się szczupłe nogi (w jego spodniach!) wraz z równie smukłą sylwetką (w jego koszuli!), czarnymi włosami i zielonymi, rozbawionymi oczami.

...głos niewątpliwie należał do mężczyzny.

\- O kurwa mać - szepnął Tony patrząc na wykrzywioną w złośliwym uśmiechu twarz Lokiego.

W tej też chwili kac wrócił z ponowną wizytą.


	3. 3

_Zabił ją._

Nie rozumiał tego, gdy trzymał ją w ramionach.  
Nie rozumiał tego, gdy klęczał nad przywęglonym ciałem.  
Nie rozumiał tego, gdy ostry swąd spalenizny wżerał się w jego mózg.

_Zabił ją._

Nie rozumiał słów, które wypływały z obcych ust.  
Nie rozumiał szeptów, które uparcie krążyły między otaczającymi go sylwetkami.  
Nie rozumiał gestów i podanych dłoni.

_Zabił ją._

Było zbyt ciepło. A jeśli klimatyzacja zbroi przestawała dawać radę, to był to najwyższy czas by opuścić środek zapadającej się, objętej pożarem, ogromnej fabryki, chyba że chciało się skończyć jako gotowane mięso w puszce.  
A tego Tony wolał uniknąć.  
Problem przedstawiał się jednak bardziej skomplikowanie, gdyż gdzieś tam na dole znajdowała się Pepper Potts.  
I nawet gdyby nie znajdowała się tam z jego winy i tak by wykorzystywał wszelkie możliwości by ją znaleźć.

Ale panna Potts znajdowała się w środku szalejącego pożaru w starej fabryce niedaleko cystern z żrącymi, łatwopalnymi substancjami tylko i wyłącznie z jego winy. A to oznaczało, że Starka przytłaczało również olbrzymie poczucie winy i już obiecywał sobie ile koszyków truskawek jej kupi w ramach przeprosin.  
Ale zanim zamówi w najlepszej cukierni olbrzymi tort muszą wrócić do domu... Musi ją znaleźć.  
Ruch. Wszystkie czujniki zawyły, gdy zapikował w sam środek płomieni, patrząc wprost w nieprzytomne z przerażenia oczy Pepper. Zadławił się gryzącym dymem, który wpuścił do środka zepsuty wymiennik powietrza, czując jak obraz niebezpiecznie się zamazuje. Pepper.  
Musi.  
Ochronić.  
Pepper.

\- Tony! Hej, Tony, obudź się!  
\- Prawie się udusił oparami.  
\- Clint, możesz mi podać ten cholerny aparat tlenowy?!

Mgła.  
Rozmazane kształty, barwne plamy, tylko głosy wwiercają się w mózg jak szepty za ścianą gdy z nóg ścina cię gigantyczny kac.  
Niedobrze.  
Nie może oddychać.  
Biel. _Chce powietrza!  
_Czemu nic nie widać?  
Musi...  
Pepper... ona...

Swąd.

Gryzący, nieprzyjemny zapach, którego z niczym nie może skojarzyć.  
Mruga szybko, chcąc pozbyć się mgły i żałuje.  
Woń spalonego mięsa i ludzkich włosów powoduje, ze ledwo powstrzymuje odruch wymiotny. Nie chce widzieć ciała kobiety, którą ledwo udaje mu się rozpoznać.  
Nie chce brać jej na ręce, nie chce słyszeć krzyków agentów SHIELDu, nie chce czuć tej bezwzględnej bezwładności, gdy próbuje ją podnieść.  
Intuicja ponagla do ucieczki, mózg już dawno zamarł, a ciało robi co chce i Tony czuje, jak traci panowanie nad własnymi odruchami.

_Zabił ją._

A potem Tony nie opuszcza swojego wieżowca. Po co miałby to robić? Siedzi w jedynym pomieszczeniu gdzie nic i nikt mu Pepper nie przypomni oddając się w ręce świata śrubek, nitów, blach i nowych, bezużytecznych dla niego wynalazków. Mimo prób interwencji JARVIS uparcie nie wpuszcza nikogo, nawet gdy SHIELD blokuje mu dostępność do danych spoza Stark Tower.

Ludzie powoli zapominają o pożarze w największej fabryce Aldricha Killiana, gazety przestają dodrukowywać nakłady z opisem pogrzebu panny Potts, a brukowce coraz częściej zmuszone są szukać informacji zapychających te strony, na których wcześniej regularnie gościły tytuły obwiniające Starka za wszystko, od wybuchu malarii w Afryce zaczynając, na zmniejszającej się masie hodowlanych kaczek kończąc.

I pewnie niedługo sam geniusz zapomniałby o własnym istnieniu gdyby nie regularnie nawracające się koszmary na jawie, a w nich niezmiennie wykrzywiona przerażeniem _złością _twarz Pepper...

...wykrzywiona _wściekłością _twarz...

...wykrzywiona w _nienawiści _twarz Pepper.

I panna Potts przychodziła. Czasem tylko na chwilę, czasem zostawała na dłużej. Bywało, że patrzyła z _pogardą_ jak się kuli w kącie, obok zniszczonej, osmalonej _niepotrzebnej_ zbroi Iron Mana której kawałki walały się rozrzucone po jednym z napadów wściekłości _nienawiści _Starka _do samego siebie._ Kiedyś nawet powiedziała, że mu wybaczyła, lecz zimny uśmiech przeczył słowom.

Nie znosił _kochał_ gdy otulał go nagły ziąb, zwiastujący kolejny, uporczywy napływ wspomnień i myśli wraz z jej nadejściem.  
Jak zawsze przysiadała na krawędzi blatu.  
Jak zawsze nosiła niebotycznie wysokie szpilki do ołówkowej spódnicy.  
Jak zawsze patrzyła z rozbawieniem _obrzydzeniem _gdy próbował się wytłumaczyć.  
Wytłumaczyć, czemu _ją zabił.  
_Była lodowata, a ciepły, brązowy kolor tęczówek zastąpiła zimna zieleń. Czasem odnosił wrażenie, że nie zna kobiety, która w milczeniu obserwowała, jak klęka, prosi, _błaga_, jak płacze i krzyczy, obgryza paznokcie do krwi, buduje i _niszczy_, jak rzuca się dręczony nawracającymi koszmarami, zatacza się z niewyspania, upija do nieprzytomności, zasypia nad ledwo co zlutowanymi kawałkami metalu, żywi się kawą_ i znów_ od początku przeprasza.

A potem Potts znikała, a on znów nie wiedział czemu _i czy _istnieje. W tych chwilach zagłuszał własne sumienie dręcząc wciąż i wciąż te same kawałki coraz głośniej. Żeby nie myśleć, nie czuć, _nie pamiętać przerażonych oczu._


	4. 4

**Dzień dobry, powracam z kolejną dawką spaczenia mózgu wprost spod kanapy c: Miniaturka dla mensza (ten, co pisze ****_I wojnę międzyświatową) _****na dobry dzień. Enjoy!  
**  
Tony nie upijał się łatwo - to znaczy, chodził w stanie wskazującym na spożycie przez większość swojego życia, nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak w normalnym wypełnianiu obowiązków Iron Mana, ekscentryka, filantropa i przodowego egoisty kraju. Rzadko jednak doprowadzał się do stanu w którym zupełnie tracił panowanie nad językiem a oświetlający jego twarz uśmiech szaleńca odstraszał wszystkich, który mieli we krwi mniej promili niż mieć powinni.  
Teraz jednak był w połowie zwierzania się z łóżkowych problemów (bo nawet Tony je miał! Mógł ciągiem obsłużyć zaledwie pięć panienek, a nie osiem jak kiedyś) zupełnie przypadkowo zabłąkanemu agentowi SHIELDu - temu najwyraźniej wysłuchiwanie historii podbojów Starka umilała w połowie pusta butelka wódki. Tony dochodził wlaśnie do momentu gdy po raz pierwszy odkrył, że nawet będąc rozsławionym Cassanovą może uganiać się za męskimi tyłkami.  
Tak w sumie to jednym, na dodatek całkiem - i dosłownie - boskim. Już otwierał usta by podzielić się ze światem tą konkluzją, gdy nieopatrznie uniósł wzrok napotykając spojrzenie tak lodowate, że zamarł na dobre trzy sekundy.  
Chyba jeszcze poczeka z ogłoszeniem wszem i wobec, że w jego łóżku zagnieździł się poszlaczkowany smerf.


	5. 5

Tony umierał. Czuł jak życie opuszcza go powoli, lecz bezwzględnie wysysając z niego wszelkie chęci do poruszenia się choćby o cal. Głowa bolała nieznośnie, jakby w przypływie szaleństwa wskoczył wprost pod młot pneumatyczny. Reszta jego ciała dawała efekt, jakby w nocy ktoś wtłoczył mu do żył pół tony ołowiu. Z trudem złapał oddech, mając wrażenie, ze to już ostatnie na co możne sobie pozwolić, gdyż nawet poranione gardło nie chciało ułatwić mu też życiowo niezbędnej czynności. Obraz zamazywał się nieubłaganie i dobra chwile zajęło mu wostrzenie wzroku na tyle, by w postaci kładącej jakąś rzecz przy jego łóżku rozpoznać Pepper.  
\- Już popołudnie, najwyższy czas przestać - stwierdziła obdarzają go spojrzeniem pełnym rezygnacji i dezaprobaty. Tony z jękiem podniósł się, sięgając po opakowanie chusteczek pozostawione mu przez tą dobra kobietę. A mówili ze przeziębienie nie zabija...


	6. 6

Nie widział go. Mijał czwarty dzień, kiedy nigdzie nie dostrzegał ani skrawka zieleni świadczącego o fakcie, że ktoś mógłby przed chwilą korzystać z zawartości jego lodówki. Ani razu siadając nie czuł ciepła kanapy, którą jeszcze sekundę temu grzały proste, umięśnione plecy człowieka w czarnej koszulce. Czy mógł przywyknąć do boga tak bardzo, by zacząć nazywać go człowiekiem i utożsamiać z własną rasą?

Jak śmieszna była świadomość, że _czekał_ na znikające z szafki czekoladowe płatki, o których pożarcie zawsze oskarżał Thora udając niewiedzę, co do prawdziwej przyczyny ich wędrówki – taka mała gra, pozwalająca zachować pozory normalności i obojętności w relacjach latającej metalowej zbroi z ludzką zawartością oraz istoty nieskończenie potężniejszej. Układanka, której elementy znajdował w absolutnie abstrakcyjnych miejscach i sytuacjach, o których losowości mógłby długo dyskutować z chłodno kalkulującym JARVISem, pozwalająca na unikanie się bez konieczności o sekundę za długich spojrzeń, cichych, przepełnionych ironią szpil wbijanych przy załomach korytarza i równie zirytowanych odpowiedzi, kiedy Stark próbował ripostować pomimo dwóch słów wywołujących z pamięci obrazy koszmarów.

Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że będzie szukać _kogoś_ wzrokiem z rodzącym się na dnie serca strachem, że może wtedy był ostatni raz, może powinien powiedzieć coś innego, pożegnać się inaczej, zostać jeden dzień dłużej, że może mógłby...

Ale nie, bo przecież _on _był zawsze na miejscu, tuż poza zasięgiem spojrzenia, czający się na samym krańcu pola widzenia, niezauważalny, a jednak obecny, świadczący o swoim istnieniu paroma szczegółami dnia codziennego, tak regularnego, że aż niepasującego do całej jego osoby przepełnionej chaosem, którego nawet wprawione w tresowaniu energii jądrowej, spracowane dłonie nie potrafiły ujarzmić.  
A jednak były, te _niemal czyste _brudne kubki po podwójnie słodzonej kawie z mlekiem – bo czasem Stark podejrzewał kogoś o ich wylizywanie niczym kot miskę – ta _niemal nienaruszona,_ a zburzona synchronizacja jedzenia w lodówce, _niemal nieistniejące _choć regularnie kupowane czekoladowe płatki i setki innych rzeczy, które dostrzegał dopiero nie musząc od nowa alfabetycznie układać kolekcji filmów fantastycznych.

Zupełnie jakby angielski alfabet stanowił obcą strukturę, mimo perfekcyjnego opanowania języka.

Czwarty dzień – cholera, skąd on wiedział kiedy to było? – nie musiał wkładać ani kubków do zmywarki, ani dzwonić do Pepper w sprawie naruszonych zapasów i coś dziwnego czaiło się, i rosło na granicy świadomości, uśmiechając się obrzydliwie zębami niepokoju, tym rodzajem obawy wżerającego się głęboko i trwale, wracającego nagle po latach z chęcią wymiotów z wszechogarniającego przerażenia, mimo zażegnania przeszłości. Ten strach trwał od samego początku, szepcząc _już niedługo _i patrzył zimnymi ślepiami na nadzieję żywiącą duszę Starka. Że może – ten jeden, wyjątkowy raz – czas uda się zatrzymać, zmusić do pozostania w miejscu, gdy w pozornie przepełnionych niechęcią dialogach chwalili się i syczeli o niedoskonałościach, poprawiali i naprawiali, testowali aż do nienaturalnej bieli skóry Asa wraz z płytkim oddechem, ale mimo to stał wciąż prosto, patrząc z wyzwaniem w oczach, które tak niezmiernie irytowało Tonyego.

Bo mógłby przysiąc, że coś jest cholernie nie tak, że Natasza chodzi za cicho, Steve rozwala worki za często, Hawkeye za rzadko tłucze się przewodem wentylacyjnym nad salonem – że Bruce już dawno powinien wyhulkowywać na regularny sparing z Thorem na dachu – ale dach nadal nie przeciekał; podczas gdy wszystko było _za _i _zbyt_, tak bardzo, że Stark raz po raz miał ochotę na kolejne krwawe starcie z Hydrą, Dombotami lub czymkolwiek, byleby zapomnieć, jak bardzo uzależniony stał się od wygrzanego miejsca z prawej strony kanapy i słuchania własnego nazwiska na końcu każdego zdania kierowanego do niego.

Ale nie mógł, rzucając się po warsztacie od jednego projektu do drugiego, jakby nie było się czym martwić, bo przecież on znikał na tydzień, na dwa, ale zawsze wracał, a jednak tym razem coś było nie tak, tak cholernie nie tak, że Stark powoli nie wytrzymywał nawet słuchania własnych przekleństw i czekania na cud.

A niepokój żarł i wgryzał się coraz bardziej, chichotał złośliwie i machał do wspomnień, naciekał na każdą oazę spokoju znacząc ją wyrywkami myśli i chęci, przypominał o tym i tamtym, każąc krańcowo zmęczonemu umysłowi rozważać dlaczego tak, a nie inaczej, po co i kiedy, czy nie dało się wcześniej, później, szybciej, czy może powinien..?

Ale nie mógł, więc rzucał się niczym zwierze w za ciasnej klatce własnych lęków, widząc unikających go znajomych i przyjaciół, i Wdowę chcącą coś powiedzieć, choć nie miała odwagi, aż w końcu to Thor zafundował mu maraton whiskey zmieszanej z wściekłym wirem pracy, do stopnia w którym nie wiedział od kiedy i jak długo, czy bardziej niszczy czy tworzy, bo może powinien już przestać pić, choć mimo to ilość pustych butelek rosła z każdym dniem (nocą?), ręce bolały, poprzecinane, poparzone palce rwały tempo, ale musiał coś robić – bo nie mógł spać, słysząc z tyłu głowy głos, szeroko uśmiechnięty zwycięstwem chichot czarnych lepkich rąk, powtarzających nieprzerwanie, że nie żyje.

Loki po prostu nie żyje.


	7. 7

– _I want to break free_. – Queen leciało tylko dlatego, że dziś wszystko wyjątkowo szło po jego myśli. Hydra lizała rany po ostatnich zwycięstwach Avengersów, kosmiczne zło póki co nie dawało znaku życia i Tony naprawdę miał nadzieję, że tym razem prototyp A437 mający stwarzać anty-magiczną barierę nie wybuchnie z wrażenia na sam widok Lokiego grzecznie przekraczającego próg warsztatu.

Właściwie... Laufeyson.  
Czasem miał niepokojące wrażenie, że niedługo te zielone oczy zaczną go prześladować w najgorszych koszmarach.  
Chociaż to nie tak, że facet używający magii zamiast żelatyny jako swoistego rodzaju prostownicy wzbudzał strach. Stało się odwrotnie – Tony, a przynajmniej ta racjonalnie myśląca część jego mózgu odpowiadająca za zdrowy rozsądek, bardziej obawiał się myśli jak bezproblemowo przywykł do jego obecności.  
To było niepokojące – ale wciąż nie znalazł momentu, w którym coś zmieniło się na tyle, by towarzystwo Kłamcy stało się nieodłącznym, poprawiającym humor elementem dnia.  
–_ I want to break free from your lies, you're so self satisfied I don't need you_ – zanucił wraz z Freddiem, czując rosnące obrzydzenie do samego siebie; od kiedy wykorzystywał wiekowe piosenki do tłumaczenia się przed samym sobą?  
– _I've got to break..._ kurwa! – syknął, czując przeszywając ból w oparzonej dłoni. Czyli jednak idealne dni nie istnieją, po prostu to była zapowiedź kolejnego psującego humor zdarzenia.  
Jakby prześladujące jego umysł myśli o Lokim nie były wystarczająco nieznośne by pokarać go za wymiganie się od cotygodniowej pogadanki z Furym nawałem niecierpiącej zwłoki pracy.

„_I've fallen in love_" brzmiało w tle kiedy Stark zbyt agresywnie odkręcał kran, zanurzając dłoń w lodowatej wodzie wraz ze wspomnieniem irracjonalnie zimnych palców na swoim karku ostatniej nocy.  
„_It's strange but it's true_", gdy Tony nagle bardzo zapragnął wywalić wszystkie głodne kawałki o miłości ze swojej playlisty, nawet jeśli wokalistą był nie kto inny niż słynny, kochany i w ogóle Freddie Mercury.

– _I've got to break free_ – zabrzmiało tuż obok Starka, całkiem melodyjnie i równie cicho, sekundę przed wybuchem prototypu A437 i dwie zanim Tony przestał celować w niewzruszonego tym Kłamcę repulsorem w naprędce przywołanej rękawicy.

Pół minuty później Iron Man poczuł się niesamowicie sfrustrowany seksualnie, bo przyznanie się do faktu, że chyba po raz pierwszy się zakochał było zbyt niemęskie.  
Kurwa, potrzebuję wakacji – pomyślał, wyłączając zapętlone „_and this time I know it's for real_" w połowie słowa.  
– Jarvis, mógłbyś mnie dziś umówić z dziewczynami z 12, 26, 32 i 53, 54 oraz 60 strony Playboya?

Trzy godziny później starał się nie być zawiedziony faktem, że żadna z modelek nie posiadała wściekle zielonych oczu.


	8. 8

– Musisz poćwiczyć swoje dwuznacznie teksty, przy Darcy nie masz szans.

– Dobra – Stark pokiwał głową i zamyślił się chwilę. – Jak z tobą skończę to będą cię nazywać Jęczącą Martą.

Loki parsknął cichym śmiechem i położył głowę na jego ramieniu patrząc w sufit.

– Nie jesteśmy w Hogwarcie.

– Naprawdę? Bo mam różdżkę. Dwanaście i pół cala…

– Chyba sobie za bardzo schlebiasz.

– … włos nieobliczalnego boga – kontynuował ignorując uwagę. – Lekko zgięta w lewo. Musisz na niej użyć ręki, która ma moc.

– Cholera, nie wierzyłem w _rule 36_. Powinieneś powiedzieć to Ameryce.

– Dosiądź hipogryfa!

– Przestań – oburzył się niemal rozbawiony.

– Złów trytona.

Prawie krztusił się ze śmiechu, gryząc uparcie dolną wargę.

– Potrzyj Puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego – wymieniał Tony z szerokim uśmiechem w poczuciu dobrze spełnianego obowiązku uświadamiającego. – Otwórz Komnatę Tajemnic. Pogładź smoka. Odwiedź Zakazany Korytarz. Expecto Spertronus. Otwórz złote jajo. Wypij kremowe piwo. Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego. Polataj na mojej miotle. Złap znicza. Ujarzmij bazyliszka. Penis czystej krwi. Na brodę Merlina, masz maczugę trolla między nogami…!

Loki nie wytrzymał, wypełniając sypialnię miliardera głośnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem.

– Zniszczyłeś moje marzenia o zostaniu Snapem, Stark.

– Severus jest mniejszym gnojem niż ty, ale traci na urodzie. Mój penis to świstoklik. Przeniesie cię do krainy rozkoszy. A moje usta to Pokój Życzeń, spełnią wszystkie twoje marzenia.

– Magia – sarknął z szerokim uśmiechem, rzucajac mu wyzywające spojrzenie i unosząc się, a kołdra miękko spłynęła, zatrzymując się dopiero tuż nad nagim biodrem.

– Loki, chyba obudziłeś moją sklątkę. Przedniowybuchową.

* * *

Tekst zamieszone powyżej nie są w pełni mojego autorstwa – zostały przeze mnie przekształcone i pozmieniane, jednak nie wiem kto w oryginale jest ich autorem.


	9. 9

Dwanaście lat temu  
potrzebowałem tylko kogoś psychicznego,  
nierównego tak, jak ja  
ten ktoś miał ścierać ze mną krew z ostrzy  
prać cytryną plamy na ubraniach  
i Amora wydawała się idealna

A potem wszystko się zmieniło

Siedem lat temu  
nie potrzebowałam juz nikogo  
nikt nie chciał być taki, jak ja  
za dużo czerwieni rozlanej w mój cień  
i nienawisci klejącej się do butów  
wtedy nikt nie wydawał się dobry

A potem zniszczyłem świat

Teraz, teraz wciaż nie wiem  
czy nie robię największego błędu swojego życia  
ale potrzebuję właśnie ciebie,  
bo jak ja zostawiasz krwawe ślady  
(no, może ja nieco częściej)  
bo jak ja doskonale kłamiesz  
(no, może ja nieco umiejętniej)  
bo jak ja masz te cholerne problemy  
(no, może ja nieco dłużej)  
i tak samo nie rozumiesz ludzi

Będę tego kiedyś żałował  
dopasowania poszarpanych krawędzi  
to nie może być dobre, zdrowe i moralne  
ale jest takie właśnie nasze  
a ty zaczniesz w końcu patrzeć z drugiej strony  
a ja zostanę znów sam  
ale brak złotego jabłka nie ma znaczenia  
bo jesteś trochę taki jak ja


	10. 10

– Nie – mówi Natasza.  
– Nie – stwierdza Stark.  
– Nie ma mowy – oznajmia Fury, nawet na niego nie patrząc.  
– Nie sądzę, by był to dobry pomysł – całkiem uprzejmie informuje go Banner, poprawiając nerwowym ruchem okulary.  
– Cóż, uważam, że Bruce ma jednak rację. Przykro mi, naprawdę – odzywa się skonsternowany Steve, starając się z czystej przyzwoitości nie ulec psiemu spojrzeniu.  
– Wow, wyglądasz epicko! – dobiega nagle zza kratki kanału wentylacyjnego, a po chwili między zebranymi ląduje Hawkeye. – Prawie jak Natasha, gdy przegrała zakład i musiała… Uaa! – jęczy Clint, z przerażeniem rejestrując kolejny lecący ku jego twarzy z nadmierną prędkością talerz.

Loki nie odzywa się nawet, gdy całe zgromadzenie patrzy na niego błagalnie, by jednak zareagował.  
I pozostaje ostatnia deska ratunku w postaci Agenta Coulsona, niewzruszonego nawet widokiem Thora w obcisłym stroju Świnki Peppy, usilnie próbującego przekonać przyjaciół, że nie ma nic niepokojącego w pójściu tak ubranym na uroczysty bal bożonarodzeniowy celem – między innymi – zapoznania się z parą prezydencką.


	11. 11

– Philia – odparł całkiem poważnie Hawkeye, zaprzestając polerowania grotów strzał i czyszczenia łuku, i zastanawiając się chwilę w milczeniu. – Zawsze philia. Chociaż jakbyś spytał o to Laurę, to stwierdziłaby, że storge. Ale wiesz jaka ona jest – uśmiechnął się ciepło, znów wracając do ulubionego zajęcia.

Stark zamarł z kubkiem gorącej kawy w ręku przysłuchując się z zaskoczeniem tej rozmowie. Loki z nikim nie rozmawiał. Znaczy się... z nikim prócz Tony'ego, a przynajmniej tak myślał do tej pory.  
Cóż, widocznie nastał czas, w którym Laufeyson stał się dla zespołu kimś więcej niż przez-chwilę-nie-mordercą, a to zaś wróżyło poprawienie relacji między Avengersami. Może nawet Natasha znów zacznie pojawiać się na tradycyjnych wieczorach filmowych, wyciągając na nie straumatyzowanego Bruce'a i miskę popcornu.  
Mimo wrodzonej ciekawości dręczącej jego duszę ścisnął mocniej uszko kubka ze swoją podobizną, wycofując się niezauważony do warsztatu. Musiał posegregować informacje i zając czymś swoje myśli, nie rozkładając na czynniki pierwsze ledwo co dokonanego odkrycia. To wcale nie było tak proste do zaakceptowania – Loki z kimś rozmawiał nie próbując go rozsmarować na ścianie w ramach oddania hołdu sztuce nowoczesnej ani nawet nie próbując wpędzić rozmówcy w najmroczniejsze głębiny własnej psychiki. I Tony nieco sobie z tym fantem nie radził.

Środkiem nocy, gdy trwał, zawieszony między obcymi konstelacjami gwiazd i czernią martwej zbroi a gorącym, suchym powietrzem Afganistanu wypalającym bolesne dziury w jego gardle, cichy szelest wyrwał go z półsnu burząc doskonałe plany koszmarnych wspomnień.  
Nawet Natashy nie podejrzewał o umiejętność wpełznięcia pod jego kołdrę w sposób tak cichy i naturalny, że Jarvis nie zareagował, a on sam nie czuł potrzeby odwrócenia się. Ani o zimne dłonie, bijące żywym ciepłem w sposób tak oczywisty, że nikt nie mógłby nawet pomyśleć o posiadaniu trupa za plecami.

– Eros – usłyszał, cicho, mrukliwie, jakby słowo to stanowiło esencję długich przemyśleń oraz bitw ze samym sobą, przychodziło z trudem, jednocześnie lgnąc do warg z chęcią zostania wypowiedzianym. Ton nie nosił choćby śladu niepewności, Loki podjął pewną decyzję, przez co Stark nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej w życiu miał tak wielką potrzebę wyciśnięcia z zasobów internetu całej wiedzy jaką mógł posiąść, o ile miała choćby minimalny związek z tematem.

Ale lodowate ramię oplatające go w pasie chwilę później odpędziło natrętne niczym muchy myśli, pozwalając Tony'emu pogrążyć się w mrokach snów na kolejne parę godzin.

W okolicach południa czuł się irracjonalnie szczęśliwy, jakby Boże Narodzenie przyszło wcześniej, cały świat mu machał i na dodatek zwolniono go z obowiązku chodzenia do dentysty. Uśmiechał się do własnej kawy w sposób co najmniej głupkowaty, niczym dziecko otrzymujące długo wyczekiwanego szczeniaczka w prezencie.

Tylko nadmiar szczęścia stanowił wierzchołek góry lodowej problemów i obowiązków, jakie zgodził się przyjąć.


	12. 12

Słowem wstępu: nic ciekawego, nic zaskakującego, efekt kreatywnych wieczorów polecających się do adopcji. Polecam puścić w tle

watch?v=ouBgbwzqyRs

bo Accantus rządzi 3

Enjoy!

* * *

_Nants'ngonyama bakithi baba!_

Podszyty srebrem szmaragd peleryny błysnął w zachodzącym słońcu, śląc zajączki ku mrowisku ludzi.  
Niczym rosnące ramiona płatków śniegu jeden człowiek szarpał drugiego w nerwowym szepcie wyciągając palce ku palącemu się czerwienią niebu.

_Sithi hu ngonyama!_

Purpurowe obłoki leniwie ocierały się o siebie, niczym zmęczona długim marszem armia, zbierając się na zachodnim horyzoncie. Wyklejone lustrami wielkich szyb wieżowce milczącym Morsem szeptały o niknącym świetle rudziejącej gwiazdy. I nie było ciszy w wielkim Mieście, i nie było martwoty, nadal szumiały drapiące o asfalt gumy opon, nadal tupały ostrości szpil o twardy bruk, wciąż żyły liście Central Parku wieczornymi plotkami, a tylko wyciągniete ku podszytemu srebrem szmaragdowi ręce wskazywały zmianę.

_Ingonyama!_

Mięśnie drżą chwilę w niepewności co do swej roli, zanim białej twarzy nie przetnie szrama uśmiechu w parę sekund zalana krwią żywych ran. Szarpany wiatrem świateł cień kładzie się mrokiem na jednej z alei, to zyskując, to tracąc na ostrości za sprawą peleryny tańczącej niczym śmierć za postacią przyszłej ofiary.

_Ingonyama nengw'e namabala!_

Oszukał i zwiódł, niszcząc wiarę wszystkich wpatrzonych w niego oczu. Lecz świadomość istnienia nieznającego przeszłości tłumu dziesiątki metrów niżej, niemal u jego stóp, kojąco uciszała ból zdrady i upokorzenia jakich doznał. Czym bowiem był czas miniony wobec roztaczającego się wokół, chętnego uwagi niczym rozpieszczony kot świata, który potrzebował zaledwie dmuchnięcia by znów wybuchnąć?

Loki powrócił do Midgardu tylko po to, by dać poznać tej planecie jak smakuje bezsilność.

_Sithi hu ngonyama ngonyama!_


End file.
